The invention relates to improvements to a voltage boosting transformer and more particularly to such a transformer whose secondary winding is intended to supply the electrodes of a spark-gap. It also concerns a gas lighter incorporating such a transformer in which the spark-gap is utilized to produce sparks for lighting the fuel gas.
It is an object of the invention to provide a particularly simple and economical transformer and a smoker's lighter incorporating such a transformer.